Harry Potter After Hogwarts
by twinklecat789
Summary: Everyone has graduated, and now the after Hogwarts life awaits the main characters. But some people just can't get over old loves, and some want justice.


N/A: This will hopefully be the start to a series of a Harry Potter after Hogwarts sort of thing. There is a bit of romance for you Dramione, Drarry, Blinny and Drapple fans out there, some of it just might come later on! So please enjoy!

"Hey Ginny, do you fancy meeting up at some point? I mean it's been almost a year since we left Hogwarts, and you and Harry are having a rough time at the moment... so lets say The Three Broomsticks at 11 tomorrow? Umm call me back your answer. Bye." Blaize Zabini hung up and put his phone on the chestnut table next to the red roses he had bought for Ginny. Sighing, he placed the roses in a small vase to keep them hydrated. _You've got to get over Ginny at some point Blaize... come on pull yourself together! She's with Potter!_ Blaize thought to himself as he sipped some butterbeer. _Thats another thing you've got to stop; drinking._ But he knew that wasn't possible.. not since his 6th year. But that's another story.

Suddenly, the phone rang, and to his delight it was Ginny. "Hey." Blaize tried to sound as casual as possible, but his words still came out over-excited. "Hey.. what are you so excited about?" Ginny replied. "Oh... nothing! So did you get my voicemail?" _Don't be rediculous Blaize; of course she recieved it!_ "Umm yeah, I did. That's why I called.Meeting at The Three Broomsticks sounds great.. how did you know about Harry and I?" _Shit!_ "Oh, a little bird told me." He laughed, switching off his computer that was currently displaying his fake Facebook account.. that had friend requested Ginny (twice) and liked every one of her posts. "Seriously. How did you find out Blaize?" Ginny said. A little more stern. _Great, now you've done it! Think! Think Blaize!_ "I just heard it from Draco."

"Malfoy! How did he know?"

"Good question. Probably from a random girl as he's always spending money on some girl... if you catch my drift." _Well done, close one._ "Yep. Caught it! Typical Malfoy. Anyway I'll meet you tomorrow. Bye!"

"Bye!" And just as Blaize thought Ginny has hung up, he whispered a short and sweet " _Love you..._ "

"What!" Came an angry yet suprised Ginny from the other end of the phone. _Really! Again Blaize?_ "Oh I was saying love you to my... cat?"

"Haha okay. See you tomorrow."

This time Blaize hung up before whispering his final goodbyes to Ginny. He didn't have a cat either. Oh well.

 ** _Now we're in Harry and Ginny's home, The Chestnut, and Ginny has just put her phone down from speaking to Blaize._**

"Harry!" Ginny spluttered as she hugged him tightly. "Where have you been? I've been so worried!"

"I told you. I wanted some alone time." He answered, quite abrubtly. "I know... Harry. Do you really love me?" Ginny sighed, staring deep into his emerald green eyes. They sort of sparkled, she liked that. "What! Of course I do! What makes you think that I don't?" Harry looked at Ginny's smooth ruby red hair as tears welled at the back of his eyes. _Why does she think I don't love her?_ "Because lately you seem to brush me off like an old nargle!"

"First of all, why do you listen to Luna about nargles. Second, I'm having a rough time at the ministry. There are so many attacks on witches and wozards that we are having to train some new aurors.. we don't want a new Death Eater type thing to crop up. Not after what happened last time." Ginny looked away, cross with herself that she'd been so self-centered. "Sorry. I forgot. Can I ask a favour of you?"

"Anything Ginny."

"My friend Blaize wants to meet at The Three Broomsticks tomorrow. I want to go but I'm afraid he might try to do something to me.. cause he seems to know alot about me.. too much almost. Can you just... sit outside tucked away or something.Just so I feel safe. Ginny sat down on their sofa and checked her Facebook page. Yep. Freddie McGregor had liked her most recent post. And the rest of them. "Of course I'll come! I won't show myself though. I think it's a good idea to get my dad's old cloak out..."

 ** _We are at The Three Broomsticks. It is a Monday, and Harry has the day off work. The Three Broomsticks is almost empty... which is perfect for Blaize. Ginny and Bliaze have been chatting for two hours now._**

"Well this has been great! I bettee be off though." Ginny smiled as she picked up her handbag and left a tip in the floating jar. "Let me walk you home. I know a shortcut... and it gives us more time to chat." Blaize said. He had an idea. "Oh, okay. I was just going to apperate but walking home sounds nice." So off they went, and Blaize made his way round the back of The Three Broomsticks, with Ginny close by him. There was nothing much behind the pub, just a garbage can and a large wooden fence. _Perfect._ Slowly, Blaize leant up against the fence and got his wand out. "Accio roses." And out came half a dozen red roses from Bliaze's home and zoomed into his hands. "For you my love." And he handed them to Ginny. "Love? Blaize! I'm with Harry! We're fine now!" Slowly, Blaize pinned Ginny against the splintering wooden fence and stood very close to her. Ginny could feel his hot breath on her neck, and his warm hand over her mouth. She tried to cry out for help.. just hoping someone was there. "Now. This may hurt... but you'll enjoy it. At some point." Blaize laughed as Ginny struggled under his grip.

"THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND! STUPIFY!" Harry shouted as he threw his cloak off. Blaize was sent flying backwards and fell unconcious by the garbage can. "Ginny! Are you okay!" Ginny was slumped against the fence, gasping for air and crying hard. "Ginny. Please speak to me." Harry said soothingly as he knelt beside her. "I- I can't believe he tried to do that to me." She stammered, leaning into Harry. "Shhhh... it's alright. Accio cloak." The cloak settled into Harry's arms just as he apperated back to The Chestnut.

 ** _Hope yoy enjoyed this! I aim to update this ASAP so yeah. Please review with some thing you'd like to see.. I have a few things in mind._**

 ** _\- Luna_**


End file.
